The Lost Spy/Gallery
Final Space S2 E10 1.png|Gary is still in medbay following the events of the previous episode. Final Space S2 E10 2.png|After three days, he finally wakes up from his restoration cycle. He tells Nightfall and Mooncake that he saw Quinn. Final Space S2 E10 3.png|Clarence is not happy that Gary lives; he was already confiscating all Gary’s belongings. And Ash wanted his heart. Final Space S2 E10 4.png|Not everyone is there to see Gary though; Little Cato is missing. Nightfall admits that he left. Final Space S2 E10 5.png|They received one last transmission, in which he urges Gary not to come look for him. Final Space S2 E10 6.png|Naturally, Gary doesn’t listen. Nightfall traced the message to a planet called Galang-22. And the Crimson Light is already there. Final Space S2 E10 7.png|Gary has to reign in Fox, who wants to bring back Little Cato dead or alive; Gary wants him alive of course. Final Space S2 E10 8.png|The gang gets to the planet’s surface and splits up. Final Space S2 E10 9.png|Their visits coincides with the funeral of the King. Final Space S2 E10 10.png|Clarence, hearing that the widowed Queen must remarry before sundown, decides to pull off his biggest con yet. Final Space S2 E10 11.png|Elsewhere, on The Happy Place, Todd has captured Sheryll, believing her to be his key to finding Gary. Final Space S2 E10 12.png|Sheryl easily breaks out of her restrains. She admits she let herself get caught just to find out who kept sending bounty hunters after her. Final Space S2 E10 13.png|She tells Todd she couldn’t care less where Gary is, and she will make him pay for the trouble he caused her. Final Space S2 E10 14.png|She tries to strangle him, but he tranquilizes her. Final Space S2 E10 15.png|Clarence and his kids arrive at the Royal Palace, all dressed up for the plan. Final Space S2 E10 16.png|Clarence first takes out the other suitors with tranquilizer darts. Final Space S2 E10 17.png|The queen is quite hideous, but Clarence continues as planned and asks her to dance. Final Space S2 E10 18.png|He quickly woos her. Final Space S2 E10 19.png|Under the city, Little Cato is making his way through the sewers to the lair of the Burner Tribe. Final Space S2 E10 20.png|He demands to join their ranks. Final Space S2 E10 21.png|Their leader is unimpressed, warning Little Cato that once he’s in, he’ll be in for life. Final Space S2 E10 22.png|But when Little Cato insists, the leader decides to give him a target; Gary Goodspeed. Final Space S2 E10 23.png|Little Cato is already regretting this, but tries to hide it. Final Space S2 E10 24.png|Clarence pulls out all the stops to marry the Queen before sunset. And it works. Final Space S2 E10 25.png|Elsewhere on Galang-22, Gary, Nightfall, KVN and Mooncake continue the search for Little Cato. Final Space S2 E10 26.png|One of the bar patrons claims to have seen Little Cato, but he won’t tell unless Gary agrees to stab him. Gary reluctantly agrees. Final Space S2 E10 27.png|On the Happy Place, Todd has put Sheryll in one of the dream pods so he can probe her mind for Gary’s location. Final Space S2 E10 28.png|Thus begins a trip down memory lane; Sheryll was once a spy assigned to find John Goodspeed’s latest invention. Final Space S2 E10 29.png|She thus sought him out and seduced him. Final Space S2 E10 30.png|Things got serious, and Sheryll began to love John for real. Final Space S2 E10 31.png|Todd is annoyed, since this is not the information he wants, or needs. Final Space S2 E10 32.png|Sheryl’s employers got impatient, but Sheryl convinced them to let her continue the mission. All so she could be with John. Final Space S2 E10 33.png|In the bar, the patron still hasn’t told Gary anything despite several stabbings. And now he wants Gary to stab him in the neck. Final Space S2 E10 34.png|As Gary predicted, this kills him, but with his last breath he finally tells Gary that Little Cato joined the Burner Tribe, and where to find them. Final Space S2 E10 35.png|As they rush to the port where the Burner Tribe should be, Nightfall wonders how they can convince Little Cato to come back. Final Space S2 E10 36.png|Gary admits that when he lost his dad, all he wanted was a normal life. But he doubts he can give Little Cato that. Final Space S2 E10 37.png|Clarence is dressed up for his wedding. Final Space S2 E10 38.png|Fox is already eagerly awaiting the one hour of appetizers that will follow the wedding. Final Space S2 E10 39.png|Clarence is officially the new husband of the Queen. And is slapped on his behind as part of the ceremony. Final Space S2 E10 40.png|And during the honeymoon, when the Queen has finally fallen asleep, Clarence sees his chance to steal the crown. Final Space S2 E10 41.png|But as he flees the palace with it, the Queen captures him again. Final Space S2 E10 42.png|She gives him a hard enough time that Clarence begins to doubt if this was really worth it. Final Space S2 E10 43.png|He decides to end it with his poisonous pill, but the Queen thinks it’s a recreational and eats it. Final Space S2 E10 44.png|She immediately passes out, seemingly death. Clarence is horrified. Final Space S2 E10 45.png|So is Fox; and he begins to scream and shoot in frustration. Final Space S2 E10 46.png|They try to get all the riches they can and beat it, but too late; some guards come to check out the commotion. Final Space S2 E10 47.png|Out of other options, Clarence hides in the Queen’s womb, with all the stolen jewels. Fox and Ash have to cut him out after the funeral. Final Space S2 E10 48.png|However, the Queen is still alive, and regains consciousness. Final Space S2 E10 49.png|When the Guard notices Clarence inside the Queen, he thinks she’s pregnant. Final Space S2 E10 50.png|Gary, Nightfall, KVN and Mooncake reach the port. Final Space S2 E10 51.png|And find Little Cato, who is shocked to see them there. Final Space S2 E10 52.png|Little Cato tries to get Gary to leave, but too late; the Burner Tribe has seen him. Final Space S2 E10 53.png|The Team Squad comes under attack. Final Space S2 E10 54.png|Despite having to fight for his life, Gary still manages to have a heart to heart with Little Cato. He offers to properly adopt Little Cato. Final Space S2 E10 55.png|The leader gives Little Cato a gun, and expects him to finish Gary. Final Space S2 E10 56.png|But when he hears Gary’s offer, he is touched and instead allows Little Cato to leave the Tribe and be with Gary. Final Space S2 E10 57.png|Little Cato has a father again. Final Space S2 E10 58.png|The Burner Tribe understands the importance of family. Final Space S2 E10 59.png|Even KVN can join in this group hug. Final Space S2 E10 60.png|Clarence is literally in a tight spot; this plan has gone south in every way. Final Space S2 E10 61.png|Then the Queen “gives birth” to him. Final Space S2 E10 62.png|Clarence quickly collects what he can. Final Space S2 E10 63.png|Then makes a run for it with Fox and Ash. Final Space S2 E10 64.png|Outside, the Crimson Light waits for them. Final Space S2 E10 65.png|But Clarence loses his loot as the ship reels him in. Final Space S2 E10 66.png|In the Happy Place, Todd has reached the point where Sheryl and John had baby Gary. Final Space S2 E10 67.png|When John came to check on Gary, he finally caught Sheryl spying on him, and ordered her to leave. Final Space S2 E10 68.png|Sheryl blamed Gary for her being discovered, and wished he was never born. Final Space S2 E10 69.png|Todd realizes Sheryl hates Gary as much as he does, and when she wakes up, he offers her to join forces. Final Space S2 E10 70.png|Sheryl agrees if Todd helps her to find what she wants; Dimensional Keys. Category:Episode Galleries